User talk:Lord Mexico
Welcome amigo. May I remind you that when editing your own page or talk pages you hit the "Minor Edit" button, yeah? Thanks. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Please remove that you are an admin on this wiki, this is not the case - I will remove the underscored claims in 10 mins if you do not yourself. RT 18:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think there's a policy against lying on your own userpage, RT. Obviously he can't add himself to the admin page, but he really is free to say whatever he wants here. 18:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Newer users may think he is, and treat accordingly, when he is not, I'll post it on the noticeboard RT 18:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::New users don't read userpages, especially not ones with huge blocks of text like that. And we don't treat people differently because they're admins anyway. 18:28, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I know that, but before I registered I red a lot of userpages. Some people do treat admins differently (BTW, do not treat me diffently - please speak your mind) RT 18:31, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Either way, I think it would be best to let him remove it on his own. 18:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I will not remove - but if another admin after reading the admin noticeboard thinks it is to be removed, they might RT 18:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) userpage I replied at the Admin Noticeboard, but as far as I know you're allowed to have Karlos' page. The only thing that was in question was the text that you are an admin, because you're not and it could cause much confusion. Unless something else comes up you can have Karlos' page, just without the admin notice. --Shadowcrest 15:04, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :However, you might want to copy the code for his page, instead of just the text you see. And of course you should replace the character names and stuff with your own. --Shadowcrest 15:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Editing Would you please use "Show Preview"? That way recent changes won't be as flooded with your userpage edits. -- 18:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hai I moved your "My Ingame Account" action to User:Lord Mexico/My in-game account, it belongs in the userspace. Cheers --- -- (s)talkpage 13:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I moved the userbox page too. Don't forget to add a / between your name and the rest of the name. Sorry to bother you with all this c**p --- -- (s)talkpage 13:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Linking If you want, you can use the templates of that page by using instead of . —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Elaboration: It will insert any information on that page on the place of the . Say, a page contains the word "test" and the page name is Stuff. If you then type in it will insert the word "test". --- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 19 March 2008 (UTC) If you want to get a picture of one of your charas You can find a handy linked labeled upload image on the left hand toolbar. It should be pretty self-explanatory.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 10:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)